The Aftermath - Script
by thedarklordslittledungeonbat
Summary: a sketch I wrote based on the story The Aftermath that i wrote about what happened to Draco after Hermione thumped him featuring Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and mentions of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom


Narrator:

Severus is in his office having just finished brewing potions for the infirmary, he is about to take a bite out of a croissant when he hears footsteps coming towards his office door… growling loudly he puts the croissant aside and gets up – he goes to the door and opens it expecting to find someone unpleasant on his stoop, he is surprised to find his godson Draco Malfoy pink in the face, eyes a little puffy from crying and his nose and top lip bloody as though he has been punched. He is flanked by his two friends

Severus:

Come in Draco, what happened to you?

Crabbe, Goyle, I thank you for bringing my godson to me – especially after he has clearly been hurt. Twenty points each to Slytherin. Go on back to the common room – I will bring Draco up personally, later.

Draco:

That jumped up Granger girl punched me in front of almost the entire third year!

Severus:

Why?

Draco:

I told father about that oaf Hagrid's pet hippogriff attacking me

Severus:

Draco, you were warned not to insult the hippogriffs you got what you deserved. Do not insult my intelligence, tell me the truth, why did Miss Granger hit you?

Draco:

Father wants the stupid hippogriff executed and that bitch punched me because father is getting what he wants – professor hagrid should have started with something easier – like flobberworms or something the beast is getting executed tonight

Severus:

Oh for Heaven's… look Draco I realise that your pride is wounded but even you have to admit that it was your own fault

Draco:

If it weren't for her being a swotty bossy ugly stupid know-it-all mudblood bitch… I would have been nicer to her

Severus:

Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Don't you dare EVER use that disgusting slur in my presence again do you understand me? That word cost me a lot more than you will ever comprehend"

Draco:

Sorry sir

Severus:

I will speak with Miss Granger, and her head of house. You however, are going to do your part to make things right as well… you will tell your parents exactly what happened with the hippogriff and you will apologise to professor hagrid and miss granger – don't look at me like that you are as much in the wrong as miss granger is and two wrongs do not make a right – I believe I taught you that lesson when you were three years old – correct? – exactly… further more you will have detention with me every night for the next two weeks…

Draco:

Yes sir, I apologise to you for my attitude and will make this mess right…

May I firecall my parents now?

Severus:

Well I wouldn't be a very good godfather if I did not follow through on my words now would i?

Draco:

I don't think you would sir… however I know you are a good godfather and that's why you're following through… I know you meant that rhetorically but I wanted to clarify.

Severus:

Don't think you will be getting away with this behaviour.

Draco:

I know better than to think that sir

Narrator:

Draco firecalls his parents

Lucius:  
Draco has something happened?

Draco:

Yes father, can you and mother come through?

Lucius:

Of course

Draco:

Thank you… you will be thoroughly ashamed of me when you hear about this.

Narrator:

Severus summons Minerva and Hermione to his office via Patronus

Minerva:

Severus? What's going on?

Severus:

ah Minerva, Miss Granger come in…

Narrator:

Hermione sees Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and she cowers behind her head of house…

Severus:

Come and sit down… we have a lot to discuss

Narrator:

They sit in a circle…

Severus:

It was brought to my attention that Miss Granger here struck my godson this afternoon with her fist… Miss Granger would you like to explain why

Hermione:

Of course professor

Ever since my friends and I have arrived at this school, Master Malfoy has taken it upon himself to bully and hassle us. We have on umpteen occasions reported these incidents to teachers and nothing has been done… so finally, after the hippogriff incident and Hagrid's hippogriff being sentenced to death I just absolutely lost it because Master Malfoy over here decided to provoke me again… he called Hagrid pathetic and that was the red rag in front of a bull. Master Malfoy has been particularly vicious toward Neville Longbottom. Professor Snape, I have figured out the reason that Neville frequently screws up in your potions class… the poor boy is deathly afraid of you…

Severus:

Oh really?

Hermione:

Yes sir…

Severus:

I shall have to remedy that… Miss Granger I am sorry to hear that my Godson has been such a wayward brat

Have you anything to say for yourself Master Malfoy?

Narrator:

Knowing how his parents will feel, Draco decides to confess his sins…

Draco:

Yes sir, I'm sorry Miss Granger I have been a total… there is no word to describe what I have been… I lied to my parents, I have tortured you and called you names and… I am very, very sorry and I shall take my punishment like a man

Hermione:

Apology accepted…

Minerva:

Come Miss Granger, we need to talk to the headmaster

Narrator:

Hermione looks up alarmed

Minerva:

Do not worry child you're not in that much trouble… there are some things that you do not know… which need to be explained…

Narrator:

Lucius puts his hand firmly on Draco's shoulder and he stands up… they go into the living room of Professor Snape's quarters (they met in the office)

Lucius:  
You know the drill Draco…

Draco:

Yes I do… Mother, Godfather, I know I have disappointed you…

Lucius:

Come on… let's get this over with…

Draco:

Yes father…

Narrator:

Lucius pulls Draco's trousers down and puts Draco over his knee…

Lucius:

How old are you Draconis Lucius?

Draco:

Fourteen years old sir

Lucius:

Fourteen smacks for your age ten for lying, 6 for disobedience and another 10 for use of the M word… makes 40 in total… your backside will be raw tonight and my hand will probably sting for hours

Draco:

I deserve every bit of this punishment… you don't need to put the towel in my mouth, I will not scream I said I am going to take this punishment like a man… and if I learn from it all the better… I'm going to make sure I learn from it.

Lucius:

Exactly… you did… Malfoy men give their word and stick to said…

Narrator:

20 minutes later… Lucius and Draco come out of the living room… Draco is white in the face.

Lucius:

Draco, you are grounded for the entire duration of the Christmas holidays – except for Christmas day itself

Draco:

Yes father

Lucius:

You will take whatever punishment Professor Snape hands down like a man as well…

Draco:  
of course father

Severus:

You and Miss Granger both have detention with me three times a week for the next month

Draco:

Yes sir

Severus:

I will walk you back to the common room – it's almost curfew…

Draco:

Yes sir… goodbye father, goodbye mother – see you at Christmas

Narcissa:

Bye Draco

Lucius:

Goodbye Draco

Narrator:

They exit – Professor Snape walks back to Slytherin's common room with Draco

Severus:

I will see you tomorrow Draco

Draco:  
Yes sir…

Narrator:

Give me your hands if we be friends and robin shall restore amends…


End file.
